


Teddy Bear

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [53]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crack, Friendship, Gen, Teddy Bears, Translation Available, every superhero team needs a mascot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cisco,” Barry said, stopping just inside the lab, eyes wide as he looked at the thing sitting in one of the chairs. “What is that?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scathach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/615070.html?thread=85173662#t85173662) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Now available as a Russian translation from Black. Read it [here](http://ficbook.net/readfic/3200667).

“Cisco,” Barry said, stopping just inside the lab, eyes wide as he looked at the _thing_ sitting in one of the chairs. “What is that?”

“Uh, it’s a teddy bear, duh,” Cisco replied, turning to look at him like he was crazy.

Barry rolled his eyes. “I can see that. But it’s… huge!”

"Biggest one at the fair!" Cisco crowed, obviously beyond delighted with himself.

"But why is it here?" Barry asked, eyebrows scrunched in confusion. The lab wasn't really the first place he'd think to store something like that, or even the last if he was being honest. He stepped forward tentatively, taking in the the bright red bear that had to be at least three feet tall, then frowned. “Wait, you went to the fair without me?"

Cisco grimaced, holding his hands up in defense. “Sorry, dude" he said. "I wanted to invite you, but Caitlin said you were busy doing something with Iris."

"Just a coffee date, we totally could have gone to the fair," Barry said. He shook his head. "But that still doesn't answer why it's here."

"Oh, uh, that would be because I didn't have room anywhere else," Cisco replied with a sheepish shrug. "My apartments kind of cramped and that bear is huge. It can be our new mascot? "

Barry laughed, clapping Cisco on the shoulder when he saw Caitlin and Wells coming in the far door. "Sure," he said, still smiling. "We'll see how Caitlin feels about that."

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
